Known vehicle hood structures include structures wherein a hood outer panel and a hood inner panel are coupled together. From the perspective of pedestrian protection, in such structures the hood inner panel may include plural beads arranged alongside each other with length directions oriented in the vehicle body front-rear direction, forming a wave shaped profile (see for example Patent Document 1). In such structures, when an impacting body impacts the hood (appropriately referred to below as “primary impact”), a high proportion of the load acting on the impacting body prior to the impacting body impacting a rigid object at the bottom side of the hood inner panel (appropriately referred to below as “secondary impact”) is load due to the inertia of the hood panel.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-205866